Vulkan
Summary Vulkan was one of the 20 superhuman Primarchs created by the Emperor of Mankind from his own DNA to lead his Great Crusade and reunite the scattered peoples of humanity within the Imperium of Man. The XVIIIth Legion, created from Vulkan's genome was re-named the Salamanders after the great fire-resistant reptiles native to his volcanic homeworld of Nocturne in memory of the legendary contest between the Emperor and Vulkan that had involved slaying one of those dangerous beasts. The outcome of this contest had revealed the Emperor's identity and restored Vulkan to the Imperium. Approximately a thousand standard years after the Horus Heresy, Vulkan hid 9 sacred artefacts he had created around the galaxy for his Chapter to find, as a test to see if they were worthy of his leadership. He then disappeared, leaving his Chapter with the message that whenever the Forgefather of the Salamanders had found all nine items, Vulkan would return to lead his Chapter to victory over the enemies of the Imperium in its final days of greatest need, according to the signs foreseen in the Chapter's book of prophecy, the Tome of Fire. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B, possibly higher with Urdrakule Name: Vulkan, the Lord of Drakes, the Hammer of Salvation, the Promethean Fire Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Male Age: Over 1,700 years old by the time of his "death", likely over 10,000 years currently Classification: Primarch of the Salamanders Space Marines, Perpetual Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Types 1,3 and 4), Regeneration (At least High, likely Low-Godly; Perpetuals are stated to be able to regenerate even if they are reduced to atoms. Affecting their regenerative capabilities however seems to require affecting their soul directly as well), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3; Should be comparable to Custodes), Information Analysis (Can accurately analyze any chemical he eats/tastes and break them down if required), Limited Memory Manipulation (Can eat creatures/people and absorb part of their memories from their DNA/RNA), Weapon Mastery (Skilled in a wide variety of weaponry to an extent far greater than what could ever be achievable by a regular human), Technology Manipulation (His skin can directly connect and interface with his armor, among several other pieces of Astartes equipment), Martial Arts (As a Primarch, Vulkan is one of the best close-quarters fighters in the entire galaxy), Vehicular Mastery, Matter Manipulation (Via Power weapons), Genius Intelligence, Forcefield Creation (Via Iron Halo), Durability Negation (Power weapons break down the physical bonds of matter), Gravity Manipulation (Dawnbringer can reverse gravity), Death Manipulation (Urdrakule can inflict permanent death on a Greater Daemon), Power Nullification (Urdrakule ignores the regeneration and immortality of daemons entirely), Teleportation via Dimensional Travel (Built-into his armor, as well as Dawnbringer), Plasma Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Conceptual Manipulation (Primarchs are capable of attacking on every level of existence, mental, spiritual and even conceptual), Aura (Primarchs are said to contain an overwhelming aura that completely baffles regular humans, as well as sometimes Astartes. Their presence in the Warp is so powerful and influencing that Magnus reduced several Remembrancers to tears over his seeming divinity, while Russ could make Ahzek Ahriman himself kneel before him with his sheer presence), Resistance to Magic, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Aura, Conceptual Manipulation (Resistant to all the myriad of different attacks that can be made on him by the powers of the Warp, as well as most of the powers of other Primarchs), Disease Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (Astartes are practically immune to all diseases and poisons, and their Primarchs should logically be even tougher), Corruption, Radiation Manipulation (Should almost be entirely immune to the effects of radiation exposure, thanks both to his Power Armor and enhanced physiology), Heat Manipulation (Astartes are incredibly resistant towards extremes of hot and cold, and logically their Primarchs should be far superior), Pain Manipulation (Astartes possess the physiology and mental training to shrug off debilitating injuries, and their Primarchs should easily scale) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Comparable to the other Primarchs, such as Sanguinius, who managed to make a small crack in Chaos-empowered Horus' armor and had earlier before fought Ka'Bandha, one of Khorne's greatest Bloodthirsters, and broke his spine. Ka'Bandha is almost certainly stronger than lesser Bloodthirsters, who can grow to the size of star systems in the Eye of Terror, and the likes of Khârn, who can fight great enemies in the Eye of Terror), possibly higher with Urdrakule (Urdrakule is Vukan's most powerful weapon by far, capable of easily shattering even the metallic arms of Ferrus Manus, once thought completely indestructible) Speed: At least Subsonic movement speed (Should be far faster than regular Marines), with Massively FTL+ reactions/attack speed (Comparable to, albeit likely slightly slower than, Sanguinius) Lifting Strength: At least Class T (At least comparable to Angron. Among the mightiest Primarchs in terms of brute force) Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level. Regeneration makes him hard to kill (Perpetuals are beings who will essentially live forever, always returning to life by either regenerating their bodies or reincarnating should there be nothing left to regenerate. Supposedly the only thing able to permanently end a Perpetual's life is a substance known as fulgurite) Stamina: Virtually limitless (Endured numerous tortures inflicted upon him by his brother, Konrad Curze, without ever breaking mentally or physically. Fended off an entire planetary invasion of some of the strongest Orks ever encountered by himself for an unknown period of time without ever having a chance to stop. Should also be superior to the Adeptus Custodes, a pair of which stood vigil over the Golden Throne for nearly 100 hundred years without drinking, sleeping or eating) Range: Several meters melee range, at the very least thousands of meters with the Furnace's Heart, at least interplanetary with teleporter Standard Equipment: * Dawnbringer'':'' A colossal warhammer so big that none but a Primarch could hope to lift it. Dawnbringer was an incredibly formidable weapon, supposedly being made from indestructible materials and capable of sundering anything which stood against it. It also possessed a built-in teleporter, allowing Vulkan to instantly travel vast distances, even to far away planets. * The Furnace's Heart'':'' A weapon similar in build to a Plasma Pistol gifted to Vulkan by his brother, Ferrus Manus. Using individual, supercharged shells, the gun could produce powerful, laser-like blasts capable of annihilating vast numbers of heavily armored foes in a single shot. While Vulkan did not favor this weapon, he would still carry it into battle to honor his brother. * The Draken Scale'':'' Vulkan wore a suit of beautiful Artificer Armor which was viewed as a relic in its own right. The skull of the firedrake Kesare was mounted on its shoulder, inspiring the Legion's iconography. * Urdrakule: Vulkan's most powerful weapon. A massive, two-headed warhammer of monstrous power forged by the Primarch in an unconscious state, through the psychic guidance of the Emperor Himself. This weapon possesses such power that it can easily shatter Ferrus Manus' metallic arms, and even inflict permanent death onto a Greater Daemon. * Doomtremor: A massive Thunderhammer created during Vulkan's return to fight the Beast, after he had already lost Dawnbringer. The hammer was of such prodigious size that even a Space Marine in Terminator armor could not hope to lift it. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (An extremely skilled military commander, strategist and especially engineer. Among all his brothers, Vulkan was regarded as the greatest smith, tied only perhaps by Ferrus Manus. Even as a young child he was able to advance his world's technology from the iron age to pre-industrial in a matter of months, and afterwards went on to craft some of the most complex and devastating devices and weapons ever known to the Imperium. Furthermore, every Primarch was designed to be an unreachable master in their own field of expertise, and one of the best generals ever produced by mankind) Weaknesses: Fulgurite, which is stated to be the only thing capable of truly killing a Perpetual. However, Vulkan was stabbed in the heart with a shard of Fulgurite and still eventually resurrected, meaning the substance likely only prolongs the period before reincarnation as opposed to negating the process entirely. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Male Characters Category:Leaders Category:Warriors Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Hammer Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Heroes Category:Primarchs Category:Imperium of Man Category:Humans Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Memory Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Technology Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Matter Users Category:Geniuses Category:Forcefield Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Death Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Concept Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Soldiers Category:Military Characters